Perfect life?
by Hidden Romance
Summary: mikan, a first-timer in japan met this arrogant boy named natsume. her life changed just in one snap. she discovered lots of secrets about her family and in fact she was destined to marry --- poor mikan!let's take a look at mikan's not-so-perfect life!
1. I must be dreaming!

**xxx......**My not-so-perfect life???......**xxx**

**x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...x.x..x.x.**

hi guys. uhm .it's me.. , i feel like changing my pen name. hehe :)

anyways, enjoy my new story. well, im just bored that's why i made it. haha!

**x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...x.x..x.x.**

* * *

.I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**_MY NOT-SO-PERFECT LIFE ???_**

_---_

_"There is a place you can touch a woman that will drive her crazy... Her heart."_

**-x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x-**

**Chapter 1: **I must be dreaming!

**Mikan's**** POV**

Narita Airport, Japan. 7:00 am. 

It's my first time here in Japan and I can't even tell my feeling. Well yeah, I'm Japanese but I was born and grew up in United States. My mom and dad used to work there. I studied in a simple American school and my parents, not forgetting what are we and what's our tradition, taught me how to speak Japanese, how to use chopsticks, and other Japanese traditions. I'm already contented in our life there, with my friends and parents but too bad, we came back in Japan because of some family matters that I myself do not know. It's not my fault if I didn't know it, it's just that my parents doesn't want to tell me. They're selfish, right? Anyways, I'll be studying here starting tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow and I was so tired you know. This is hell. Oh, my name is Mikan Sakura, and I'm 16 years old.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy here Mikan, I'm sure." My mom said.

"Ah yeah, I guess?" I smile not surely if I'll enjoy here.

"Mikan, Yuka come on now. The taxi is waiting." My dad, Yukihara Sakura, said.

And the day continued…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura's residence. 9:00 am

We reach our house in Japan, and I was shocked! It's not really a house, but a mansion! It was so beautiful and elegant, there were security guards outside. I feel like a princess!

"Uhm. Mom, are you sure that this is our house? I think the address that Grandpa gave is wrong. What do you think? I said while sweat dropping.

"Silly Mikan, this IS our house and we are going to leave here starting today." My mom, Yuka Sakura, said while giggling.

"No way! I mean, only princess can live here!" I shouted.

"YOU are a princess Mikan." My dad said.

"I am? Thank you then." I smiled and…. "WAIT DAD! Don't joke me around, I'm being serious here." I said as I pout.

"Come on. Let's go inside. Let's stop the chit-chat." My mom said.

My parents drag me inside the mansion and I was stunned, it seems that I'm dreaming! We made our way in the elegant living room. I saw a big portrait with a picture of me and my parents, it was taken in America. I was still 4 or 5 years old at that picture. The maids served snacks. After a few minutes, an old man entered a room. I believe he was my grandpa!

"Oh! Mikan! My cute granddaughter!" My grandpa said as he hugs me tightly.

"Hello G-Grandpa!" I said, choking.

"I can't believe my granddaughter that I only see in picture is here now!" grandpa said emotionally.

My parents and I just sweat dropped. My parents went to their bedroom and my grandpa lead me in my own bedroom, my elegant bedroom! My grandpa left me and proceeds to my parent's bedroom. It was so beautiful; it has a king-sized bed with lots of stuff toys! There's a big balcony too, I decided to go there and …. Wow! I can see the full view of the mansion's garden. There's a lot of Sakura tree also known in America as cherry blossoms tree. I must be dreaming! The maids arranged my clothes and shoes in a small room and I believe it was my closet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was already evening, we had our dinner already and I'm currently lying on my soft king-sized bed and hugging one of the stuff toys. Am I really dreaming? If I am, this is the most beautiful dream ever! Oh, I should sleep now, I still have school tomorrow.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

KRING- KRING- KRING

"What was that?" Mikan said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good Morning Mikan-sama."

"Morning, who are you?" Mikan replied.

"I am Lily, your personal maid." She said as she bowed.

"Oh! Nice meeting you Lily-chan!" Mikan said as she smiled.

"It's my pleasure to meet you too Mikan-sama." Lily replied. "Where would you like to eat your breakfast Mikan-sama? Here or at the dining room." She continued.

"I want in the dining room Lily-chan." Mikan said as she smiled.

"As you wish Mikan-sama but before you go down. You must take a bath and change in your uniform." Lily said as she smiled.

"I understand Lily-chan."

Lily handed her the uniform. Mikan examined it and found it cute (her uniform here is same as the uniform of middle school in Gakuen Alice, just look at Misaki Harada's uniform). She then took a bath and changed into uniform.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Grandpa, can you tell me what kind of school I'll be studying?" Mikan asked innocently.

Her parents just smiled.

"Lily-san, can you please explained it to our little princess." Mikan's grandpa said while smiling.

"As you wish sir." Lily smiled and turned to me. "As you know Mikan-sama, your school's name is Gakuen Alice. It's the most prestigious school in Japan. Only rich and smart student can enter there……"_Oh no, I probably suck at Algebra! _Mikan thought. "The levels are composed of Elementary division A, this were the children 3-7 years old. Elementary division B, the 8-13 years old. Middle School Division, 14-16 years old and High School Division, 17 onwards. If a student already graduated in High school, he or she will be move in Alice College." Lily finished.

"W-wow.!" Mikan was amazed; she didn't imagine that she'll be studying at the most prestigious school in Japan!

"You should be going now dear. Hope you can make lots of friends." her mom said.

"I will mom!" Mikan smile happily.

"Mikan-sama, I'll guide you to the front door." Lily said.

"Okay Lily-chan!"

Then the two of them exited the dining room leaving Mikan's parents and grandpa.

"It's the time that Mikan should meet him." Her grandpa said smiling.

"I can't wait to meet this boy you're talking about Father. I wish Mikan and _he_ could get along well." Mikan's dad said.

"Maybe we should start planning about her future! She will soon inherit the company and will marry this boy!" her mom said dreamily.

Back to Mikan:

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Mikan shouted.

"Yes, I am serious Mikan-sama. Now get in there." Lily said.

"No way I'm going to ride that expensive limousine! I don't want to catch attention there you know Lily-chan." Mikan argued.

"Mikan-sama, may I clear to you that it's already common in Gakuen Alice to have luxury cars." Lily explained.

"Oh. Really? I should ride then! Bye bye Lily-chan!" Mikan said as she entered the limousine happily.

"_Talking about mood swinger, eh?" _Lily thought and bade goodbye to Mikan.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Ne, Driver-san." Mikan called her driver.

"Yes Mikan-sama? Do you need anything?" her driver said politely.

"Can you please slap me?"

"Wha-what are you talking about Mikan-sama?"

"I think I'm dreaming!" Mikan shouted. Her driver just sweat dropped.

They already reached Gakuen Alice and Mikan can't believe that her school is bigger than what she expected. She was now having a butterfly at the stomach as she exited the limousine. Many students eyed at her because she's only new here. Now Mikan is currently at the principal's office, welcoming her to be specific. She was introduced to her adviser namely Narumi. Mikan excused herself for a while, she was really nervous and it makes her want to puke. Unfortunately, she didn't find any girls washrooms and the worst is she got lost. That's why she ended up in a garden.

"Oh my, I guess having a big school is bad." Mikan said. She saw a sakura tree and decided to climb up there; she is really tired right now and ended up having a nap. After a few minutes, she woke up and checked her watch and…

"Oh my gosh! It was already 8:30 and I'm late for 30 minutes!" Mikan whined. She panicked and forgot that she was on a tree, so she falls. Thank god, there was this boy who's just passing by that caught her; too bad the impact is so hard that the boy fell on his butt too. Now Mikan was on top of him!

"A-ano…Sorry! I'm really sorry! "Mikan apologized as she got up.

"Tch. What a clumsy girl you are. Next time be careful, will you?" the boy said while getting up.

"Uhm. Okay. I'll be more careful next time." Mikan replied and as the boy lifted his head, Mikan got attracted on his crimson eyes. It was tantalizing, it seems that the time had stopped as the both of them stared at each other. Well, the boy is not really staring rather than glaring.

"Stop staring at me little girl." The boy said.

"How rude of you and I'm not staring!" Mikan whined.

"Idiot. It's obvious. Now get off my way." The boy bumped her shoulder as he walked with his two hands on his pocket.

"Who do you think you are!?" Mikan shouted not facing him.

"Shut up, Polka." And the boy walks away.

"P-polka?" Mikan ask herself and after a few minutes, she realized that her underwear is a polka dotted pattern.

"PERVERT!" Mikan shouted as the whole world shook.

---

And that's the beginning of not-so-great story of Mikan Sakura.

* * *

haha. how's that.? i bet you're thinking that it's bad.

well, i'm not a really good writer you know... so sorry!

please. no flames! im begging yah!

oh. and thank you for reading this stupid story

of mine. thanks for wasting your time too.

---

-


	2. What the!

**Perfect life ?**

Chapter 2: What the?!

Mikan decided to still find her classroom even though she's already late and finally she found it after a million of years! She was really tired and knocked on the classroom door. Narumi saw her and said that he's been waiting for her since the classes have start,

"Sorry sensei, I got lost. " Mikan said as she scratched her head.

"I understand Mikan." Narumi said while smiling. "Oh, and let me introduce to you your new classmate, come in." he continued. They entered the classroom and Mikan was shocked on how beautiful, elegant and big the classroom is.

"Class, this is our new student, please introduce yourself Mikan-chan." Narumi said.

"Good Morning, My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm 16 years old and nice meeting you all." Mikan said as she bowed.

"Thank you, Mikan-chan. Your seat is beside Natsume-kun at the back." Narumi said as he pointed out a vacant desk behind a boy that the face was covered with manga. Mikan proceeded to her seat and face the boy.

"Hello! I'm Mikan." She greeted while smiling. The boy removed the manga on his face and they made face to face. Mikan's eyes became wide and ….

"YOU!" she shouted while pointing her index finger shakily at the boy. The boy just raised his eyebrows and said…

"Oh. We meet again polka dot panties clumsy idiotic girl."

The class was shocked.

xxxxxx

"That Hyuuga guy ruined my day!" Mikan thought angrily. It was already lunch time and she was currently walking on a hotel-like corridor of the school. Suddenly, three guys blocked Mikan's way.

"Are you Mikan Sakura?" one of them asked.

"Yes I am. Do you need something?" Mikan said politely. Then the three of them smirked.

"Why don't you play with us for a while?" said the other guy maliciously.

"Ooooh. What game? What game?? Too bad! I didn't bring my Play Station Portable today. But we can play board games, not chess though! I hate it." Mikan said innocently as she crossed her arms below her chest. An imaginary question mark appeared above the three guy's head.

"_What in the world is she talking about?!_" the three guys thought at the same time. An arm wrapped around Mikan's shoulder. She gazed at the owner and saw a good looking guy with a sandy brown colored hair wearing a goofy smile on his handsome face.

"Ah! Koko-sama!"

"What are you doing to this girl?" the guy named Koko asked.

"We're just being friendly to her since Sakura-san is just a new student." One of the guys said.

"Really?" Koko asked suspiciously but he still had his cute goofy smile on his face.

"Y-yes. Uhm. Can we excuse ourselves Koko-sama? We need t-to go now." And the three of them ran away.

"What was that? I thought they want to play with me!" Mikan whined while pouting. Koko sweat dropped as he removed his arms around her shoulder and faced her.

"Hello!" Koko said.

"Hi!" Mikan replied while smiling.

"Don't mind those bad guys." He said.

"Bad guys?" she asked.

"Yes, they are bad! Come on! Let's go to cafeteria and I'll introduce to you my friends!" he said happily as he grabbed Mikan's hand.

xxxxxx

Koko was still dragging Mikan along the corridors. "Ne, Koko-kun. What's your full name?" Mikan asked.

"Oh. I'm Yome, Kokoro. "Koko said as he flashed a smile on Mikan. Her eyes sparkle suddenly. "I like your smile Koko-kun!"

"Thanks!" he replied. Students were now looking at them; they wondered why Koko was holding a girl's hand.

"Hey! Isn't that Koko-sama? Why is he holding a girl's hand?" a random guy asked on the student beside him.

"She's not an ordinary girl you know! She's the famous Mikan Sakura from the Sakura corporation." The other guy replied.

"Did Koko-sama found a girlfriend already?" one girl cried.

"Wow! Sakura-san is so pretty!" one guy said.

Koko was aware of the student but just ignored it. They finally reached the big mahogany door of the cafeteria. "Are you ready Sakura-san?" Koko asked Mikan. "Just call me Mikan-chan! And why should I be ready?" she asked. "Nothing." Koko replied. Koko opened the big door. Mikan gasped of surprise. It doesn't look like a cafeteria at all! It's like a five-star restaurant! All the students looked at them. Mikan felt shy and hid behind Koko. Koko just smiled and waved his hands on his friends _from a far_.

"HEY GUYS!" Koko shouted happily while waving his hand wildly.

**From his friend's table:**

"Koko looked like an idiot there." A guy with a star on his cheek said while smiling.

"He's so embarrassing." A raven hair lad said while chewing an apple.

"I think it's cute." A guy with glasses said.

"Ehehe." The blonde boy just laughed.

**Back to Mikan and Koko:**

The girls started giggling and shouting.

"Koko-sama is so cute."

"Kyaaa! Koko-sama marry/date us!"

"OMG! You're so cool!"

Koko just smiled at them, he then proceeded to their table while still holding Mikan's hand. Mikan gazed at Koko's friend. She examined their face one by one until she met the crimson eyes of a certain lad. Mikan stopped. "Koko-kun! I-I think I'll just find another table." She said nervously but Koko still managed to drag her.

"HI GUYS!!!" Koko shouted.

"You're so loud Koko. Hey! Are you Mikan Sakura?! I'm Tsubasa Andou! It's nice to meet you!" a guy with a star on his cheek said, he was about to hug Mikan but he tripped on the apple that Natsume threw just a minute ago.

"Are you okay Andou-san?" Mikan asked as he helped Tsubasa. "I'm okay but I think my cheeks got hurt a little. Why don't you kiss it so that I'll feel better?" Tsubasa said cutely.

"I'll kiss it!" Koko said. He was about to kiss him but Tsubasa blocked his head.

"What are you doing Koko!?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm going to kiss you senpai so that it will not hurt anymore!" Koko replied.

"Oh god, I don't know what I will do to you Koko." Tsubasa murmured as he sits.

"Hi Sakura-san! I'm Yuu Tobita. "A guy with glasses introduced.

"I'm Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you Sakura-san." The blonde boy said.

"Oi! Natsume! Introduce yourself!" Koko said as he poked Natsume's head. "Why should I? And stop poking me." Natsume replied. "He's Natsume Hyuuga." Ruka said.

"I'm Mikan Saku--- wait? How come everybody knows me?" Mikan asked.

"Eh? You didn't know Mikan-chan? You're pretty popular here in Japan because you're the only daughter of the famous fashion designer Yuka Sakura and famous business man Yukihara Sakura. We all knew that you came from America. Your parents hide the truth while you're still not in Japan because they want you to experience a simple life before moving into luxurious one. You're also being followed by bodyguards when you are going to school. They are just hidden somewhere and there were also photographers that took pictures of you and published it only in Japan. Here's a sample." Tsubasa handed her a picture. It was a picture of Mikan when she was performing in their school. She was dress in a black shirt, white shorts, a black converse and she has a black cap on her head too. She danced hip-hop there and she still remembered how the people were amazed by her moves.

"You look so beautiful there Mikan-chan!" Koko said as his mouth opened in amazement. Mikan smiled at him. She still can't believe the fact that her parents hid something about her.

"Come sit Mikan-chan." Yuu invited her.

"Thank you!" Mikan sit beside Yuu. Koko offered her his lunch because she forgot to 'order'. "Koko! Let's share! Since it's your lunch in the first place." Mikan suggested.

"Okay!" Koko replied. The four boys just looked at them eating.

"What class are you in guys?" Mikan asked.

"I'm in class 1A of High school division." Tsubasa sulked because he's not in the same class as Mikan.

"We're in the same class as yours Mikan-chan." Ruka said as he smiled.

"Eh?! How come I didn't see you a while ago? Well, I only see Hyuuga-san there." Mikan said.

"Tobita and I attended some meeting regarding the Basketball team." Ruka replied.

"Oh. I see. How about you Koko?" Mikan asked.

"I overslept." He said. Tsubasa, Yuu and Ruka sweat dropped.

"Hey. Is Hyuuga-san, Koko and Tsubasa-senpai not included in the Basketball team?" Mikan asked.

"Stop calling me 'Hyuuga-san'. It's irritating." Natsume said. "Just call him Natsume, Mikan-chan." Ruka suggested. "O-okay, so are they not included?" Mikan replied.

"No Sakura-san because they are part of soccer team." Yuu answered.

"Soccer?! Cool! I really want to play soccer!" Mikan said.

"We can teach you!" Tsubasa said. "Thank you Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan replied.

Out of the blue, a girl with green permy hair appeared in front of them. She pointed her index finger to Mikan and said, "You Sakura-san! Just because you're popular you have no rights to flirt with them!"

"I'm not flirting with them." Mikan replied.

"It's obvious! As the president of official H5 fan club, I'll not let this happen anymore so you should stay away from them because we're the only one who's allowed to be close to them." The permy girl said.

"What's H5 stands for?" Mikan asked innocently to Koko.

"It's 'Hot 5'." Koko replied. "Oh." Mikan replied. She faced the girl once again and asked "What's your name?"

The girl laughs like a devil before answering… "I'm Sumire Shouda, once again… the president of H5 fan club, I am a very rich and pretty girl ---"Sumire continued to brag about herself. Tsubasa, seeing that it's already time to go to the next class, suggested that they should leave the cafeteria now. They all agreed. Koko grabbed Mikan's hand once again and posed like super man before dragging her outside. Ruka and Yuu laughed about the childishness of Koko. Tsubasa just walked together with Natsume while humming a nursery rhyme. Natsume stared at his senpai disgustingly.

"Oh yeah, I also have prada---"Sumire realized that Mikan and the others have leaved already and that… no one actually listened to her.

* * *

H.R.: After many decades... I updated this at last! Hahaha.

Don't forget to review! No flames please. Thank you!


End file.
